Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{3}{16}+5\dfrac{10}{16} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{3}{16}} + {5} + {\dfrac{10}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} + {5} + {\dfrac{3}{16}} + {\dfrac{10}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{3}{16}} + {\dfrac{10}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{13}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{13}{16}$